


contrition

by antiheroics



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Religious Guilt, Self-Harm, the scottkurt is really really implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiheroics/pseuds/antiheroics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and what is your sin, kurt wagner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	contrition

“forgive me father for i have sinned”

“and what is your sin, kurt wagner”

“the act of fornication, no, the act of fornication with another man”

“to love another man is no sin,” the priest tells you, a sermon you have heard over and over again “but to act upon it-”

to act upon it, that is the crime

the priest recommends three hail marys and one glory be and tells you to “go forth and never sin again”

you have said this penance again and again, have carved it on your skin so you will never forget. and yet you can still taste the lie with every prayer. because you know tonight you will be back in his arms.

for you have craved love your whole life. glutton, you think as he kisses you.

 _glory be to the father, and to the son, and to the holy spirit_ , you pray as he takes you in his mouth but you cannot for the life of you figure out if it is penance or praise.

*

you can feel his hurt as you pull away from him afterwards. you hide in the shadows of his room, where no one can find you, perhaps not even god.

adam and eve hid once too, when they realized they were naked. and the lord god played along with their games. “why do you hide from me?” you hope god would let you hide too, just this once.

even from behind tinted glasses, you can feel his gaze on you. “what can you see?” you ask

he laughs, short, breathless. “is that a trick question?”

and then with surprising honesty, “i can see you”

he holds out a hand. you take it.

**Author's Note:**

> *brushes off the four year old dust on this account to post self-indulgent religious angst minific i wrote in like 10 minutes* i'm too shy to post this on my tumblr but i didn't want to completely trash this so here you go ✌ to anyone who reads this, i hope you enjoy
> 
> (does scott wear glasses during sex like honestly what an important question)
> 
> find me on tumblr: wakandda.tumblr.com


End file.
